She's the BOMB!
by Onyx JDShadow
Summary: Riptide one shot for how Sparky got her nickname and why she's a "Hard ass" and why she and Tony are so close as is her and Amma.


OneShot: She's the BOMB!

YEAR: 2009

I sat at the table nervous as can be. My best friend since eight grade sitting next to me. Her long brown hair with two different color streaks in them, one navy blue other bright red, hid most of her face as she looked forward. Her gray like eyes never leaving the door we are waiting on. I can't believe she's only fourteen and getting ready to graduate with me! She's smart and sweet but seems slightly scare to open up which I can relate. Now I wonder why she's here. I mean I have a job interview but why is she here?

The door open and a tall woman came out smiling to us. "Amma, what are you doing here? You are suppose to be at home." Wait is this Aim's mom? "You must be Heather Freitag, I am Victoria Potts also CEO here." she smile sweetly to me. "If I remember right you are the girl who blew up the science lab in the middle school a few years ago?"

"That was an accident! My teacher put out the wrong bottle and wouldn't listen to me told me he would fail me unless I mix the chemicals." I freaked out. She laugh waving her hand to stop me.

"You are fine I had Amma tell me about it. I know you are a good friend to my god-daughter and I thank you for that. When you do work here I want you working as your own not off of being friends with Amma!" That explains some things. I sigh in slight relief.

"Thank you Ms Potts."

"Pepper." Amma mumble to me.

"Please call me Pepper everyone else does. We will let you work with us under close supervision to see what you got." I smile thanking her. As I walked out of the room I heard Aim talking to Pepper.

"I saw she had interview today so I wanted to crash it. She didn't know why I'm here or who you and Tony are to me."

"It's fine but something seems off."

~*~*~*FAST FORWARD~*~*~* A YEAR

"You good sir will be with Vinny." supervisor said leading the newest scientist to my area. "Bomb, come here real fast!" he called me. I came over putting my hand out to the newest member.

"I'm Heather but everyone calls me Vinny or Bomb."

"Um. why do they?" he asked fidgeting with his gloves.

"Oh I blew up the school's lab in middle school." I think I never seen anyone's eyes get that big before.

"And they LET you work with chemicals that can explode?" he asked scared. I had to bust out laughing.

"Yeah, but don't work I only let they explode when I want them to." I winked and went back to my work.

~*~*~*FAST FORWARD~*~*~* 6 MONTHS

"You need a new nickname." Tony told me as I and Aim help him fix his latest mess up. His robots are good but when they don't work they make a huge mess!

"Plug?" Aim asked jokenly.

"No, something with spaz!" I input.

"Spazy?" Tony asked which got a wrench thrown at him. "I'll take that as a no. Hm, you are the one that sparked the explosion in the middle school in 2005 right?"

"By forced of fear of failing my favorite subject yes."

"Then I'll call you Sparky."

"You been dub no coming back from being dub!" Aim scream tilting back in the rolling chair which in turn thanks to the laws of gravity made her fall. "Sparky, I got a boo boo!" she scream again which made Tony and I laugh.

*~*~FAST FORWARD~*~*~*~ 2 MONTHS AFTER HER NEW NAME

I'm helping Tony in the lab after I got a new hair cut. I'm using a prototype saw for Tony, it heats up while cutting to make it faster. As I was pulling saw up I saw a man in black cargo pants and white t-shirt that shows a picture of Chewbacha from star wars. "Benjamin?" I ask slightly freaking out and stop paying attention what I'm doing bumping Tony in the face with the saw. I heard him screech and saw why. His eyebrows are on fire! I grab a glass of water while Pepper grab a fire extinguisher and I splash him with water which got the fire out but to late to stop Pepper from spraying him down with the extinguisher. I tried to hold back my giggles from the way he looks! I finally turn to the tall boy who has my face, eyes, everything really just add boy parts where girl parts on me! Plus the cripple is taller! His leg was lost in a car accident that our father caused and same accident killed our mother and part of my vision in my right eye. "Beni, what are you doing here?" I ask him as Tony went to clean up and Pepper came over. She looks mad but I gave her a silent beg to let me talk to him. She nod then walked off.

"Came to see my twin that moved out from the house and never visits." he gave me an evil smirk. That's the smirk he got when he done pranks when he was still wheel chair bound! "Looks like I got ya in a whole lot of trouble. Oh well I'll go see Aim while I'm here." I grab his arm as we walked off to find our best friend.

~*~*~*FAST FORWARD~*~*~* A YEAR

He finally did it. My father killed the last of my strength of living. You wondering how? Simple, he took my twin brother away! Beni and Aim are my only real friends and now Beni is off over seas or something! MY Beni that has a fake leg is fighting in a war! I thought you couldn't do that but apparently I'm missing something. No one will hurt me again and if have to I'll kill to protect Aim. She's my last. She's all I got left.


End file.
